Home
by Megan Faye
Summary: Depression was not new to him, but mortality was. Being still, and having a quiet life was nothing The Doctor expected.
1. Intro

Title: Home  
Author: Megan Faye  
Rated: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who  
Author's Note: This started out as a small one-shot, and snowballed. Here's hoping for another good story!

This story deals with depression, romance, fluff, love, hurt, comfort, trust, and new beginnings

* * *

_Rose padded into her bedroom. It was late, and she was emotionally exhausted. She'd seen her Doctor leave, and left her a shadow of himself to be hers, forever. It was bittersweet. He was Him, but at the same time he wasn't. Years earlier, The Doctor had told her, "You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend mine with you."_

_Things had now changed. This man would age, he would catch colds, hurt his back doing something he shouldn't do, and he could die. Rose hated the thought of him as mortal._

_"Rose?" he called sleepily from the bed. She sank into the bed with him, and pressed herself against his back, drawing him closer. He smelled clean and sweet after a long soak in the bath. She could feel him breathing, one heart beating, and something else. He was struggling to breath._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I'll never be able to go home. My whole world is gone."_

_"Mine was, too, once," she offered. "But, tell you what, I'll make this your home. Right? You have me, my mum and dad, and Tony, who is going to just adore you. Once the shock wears off, we'll start making your life here." she squeezed him and let her hand linger at his one heart. "You're not alone, love. You have me."_

_The Doctor knew he would be all right, but everything felt off. His heart beating was wrong, his hair even felt different. He was lost._


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Home

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Author's Note: This started out as a small one-shot, and snowballed. Here's hoping for another good story!

This story deals with depression, romance, fluff, love, hurt, comfort, trust, and new beginnings. This is life, in every way. Depression doesn't just hurt those who are depressed. Depression hurts everyone.

* * *

_"Know you're not alone. 'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home."_

* * *

"Pete's on his way. He'll bring some identification for you. It'll be a couple of days before he gets here," Jackie said, closing her phone. "We should head to Bergen."

"Best start walking, then?" The doctor said, taking Rose by the hand. "Are you all right, love?" he asked Rose. She snapped her head in his direction. "I can call you Love, now, right?" She smiled and draped her arm around her mother.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Jackie," he said over Rose's head. "I'm done hiding this. I'm in-love with your daughter."

"Good. Means you won't hurt her and run off again. But hear me good. You aren't him. You committed genocide-"

"I saved the world-" he started, and then he took a deep breath. "I did what I had to, Rose. I did it for you."

"I know."

"I'm sorry," he gasped. "I did what had to be done." She let go of his hand and started walking ahead of him.

* * *

Roughly 4 hours, several stops, and almost complete silence, they were in Agontas. After knocking on several doors, they found someone willing to get them to Bergen. Another hour later, they had adjoining hotel rooms, and could rest and wait for Pete to arrive with the needed paper work to get the Doctor back to London without drawing attention to the group.

"Thank you, Jackie," The Doctor said gently as they opened the hotel room. Pete was actually quite well-off, so few expenses were spared. The lavish room had fresh flowers, a fruit basket, and a muffin tray.

"Thanks, Mum. I'm going to shower-"

"You two need to talk." Jackie gave her daughter a pat on the shoulder. "Despite what happened, he loves you, and you love him. Find a way to make this work, Rose." Rose nodded and her mother went off to take a nice soak.

"He didn't mean I can't be left alone for an hour while you rest and bathe," The Doctor snapped. "You need rest, Rose."

"Mum's right, though. We need to talk."

"So talk," he said flatly.

"Look, what you did, you did for everything, everyone, on this planet. Not just me. You tried so many times to help them, and in the end, you did what you had to. I can't say I would have done anything differently. I could have stopped you, and I didn't. I don't agree, nor do I disagree with what was done. What matters is that you are here, with me. All right? Nothing but us." She turned and locked the door to Jackie's room.

"Rose-"

"I love you, and I only got to tell you once before. I need you to know that I love you," she said as she placed herself into his arms. "I want to show you." Rose pushed him to the bed and straddled his hips. "I love you," she repeated and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Jackie emerged from the bathroom an hour later, and found the door between her room and Rose's locked. She listened for a moment. The only two explanations for the noises in her daughter's room were that she was being attacked, or, being "attacked." When she heard The Doctor choke out her daughter's name, Jackie shuddered and stopped listening. Whatever her daughter was doing was her own business.

The next morning, she awoke to the smell of steaming hot eggs, fresh breads, and a pot of tea.

"Good morning, Jackie," The Doctor said as he brought the tray in. "Rose thought you might be hungry. We ordered room service for all of us. Here's some for you, or feel free to join us-" Rose interrupted by bouncing onto her mother's bed. "Or we could join you. I'll go get ours." Rose grinned, and he kissed her before leaving.

"Give us a minute?" There was a quick salute from The Doctor in understanding, and he was gone. "Mum-"

"I don't need or want to know what you were doing last night-"

"He's-"

"A beast," Jackie completed. "I have ears."

"I'm talking about after! We talked all night! Oh my god! I'm not going to go into my sex life with you! That's disgusting!" Jackie rolled her eyes and passed her daughter one of the muffins. "Mum, we've never had talks like this. I mean, nights in the TARDIS, we'd have a cuppa and chat, but never so deeply about him, of how he feels. He's been in-love with me since he last regenerated, maybe even before then, but he's-" Jackie rested her hand on her daughter's.

"He's your Doctor. I told you that I wanted you to settle down, to start a family, and have a life. Now you can. All I want for you, is for you to be happy. And you are, dear! You're happier now than I've ever seen!" Rose smiled and looked at the door. The Doctor was nearly finished filling a second tray of food. He popped a grape in his mouth and stepped into the second room.

"Love," he said, placing the tray near her. "This is a nice place, Jackie. They have a bubbling hot tub and a pool! Fancy a swim, Rose?"

"I don't know if you've noticed the freezing temperatures last night-" she scoffed

"Well, I was a bit preoccupied-"

"Oi!" Jackie called. "Still in the room!"

"How about the hot tub? I have a few ideas-" He wiggled his eyebrows at Rose.

"Stop that!" she laughed.

"Relax, I'm talking about a foot message, after the long walk yesterday. Jets pulsing on your back while I rub your feet. You were in heel boots!" Rose nudged him with her foot and smiled.

"We have a hot tub at my mum and dad's house. Let's just take today and tonight to rest up. I have work on Monday. I suppose you'll be coming to Torchwood with me."

"No, I don't think so. The other Doctor was right. I'm quite dangerous and unpredictable. If an alien was attacking, and you were in danger, I'd shoot first, and reason later. No, I'm going to just avoid the mess of it all and live a very quite life. No one here knows about me. I'm going to disappear from the world outside of you. He was right. You made me better, Rose. Just by being you. I want to be a better man than I was a Time Lord."

"Okay. Do you want me to quit?"

"No! No, Rose! just keep being you! Save the world, and I'll be ready to join you some day! Just keep being you."

That was one of the last pleasant conversations they had. Once Pete got there to drive them back to London, The Doctor became quiet and distant.

* * *

Pete had paperwork to let The Doctor cross boarders as needed. He didn't want to bring out the jet, because airport security in Norway would have been much tighter than a road crossing the boarder.

The Doctor stared out at the landscape passing him. This was his life now. If the car was in an accident, he would cease to be. Mortality wasn't something he'd every really faced. He could catch colds, have allergies, lose a hand permanently. He, for the first time in a very long time, was terrified.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Home

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Author's Note: This started out as a small one-shot, and snowballed. Here's hoping for another good story!

This story deals with depression, romance, fluff, love, hurt, comfort, trust, and new beginnings. This is life, in every way. Depression doesn't just hurt those who are depressed. Depression hurts everyone.

* * *

"Doctor," Rose called into the attic of the massive estate her father owned. The Doctor had declared the attic as his library, and had a comfortable chair and books brought up. He looked up and smiled weakly.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Rose held her breath. She'd spent the day planning a surprise for him. She found a couch to match his comfortable chair, and a singing chair to hang from the beams at the ceiling. Pete was going to have some of the house staff clean the room properly, have drywall put up and painted, and the hard wood floors polished. They were going to make this room beautiful, rather than a dusty attic.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Hm," he grunted. He felt a pang of hurt feelings.

"Dinner will be served in half an hour. I have an idea to pass some time," Rose whispered, wrapping herself in his arms.

"I'd like to get one more chapter finished." He dropped a kiss on her cheek and pushed away. He dropped into his chair and opened the book he'd been reading. Rose sighed and left him to read. As soon as the door was closed, he set the book down. She was keeping secrets, lying, and he didn't like it. As he shoved the book aside, a page tore through the pad of his middle finger. He hissed in pain, and brought the injury to his mouth. This was the first rush of anything that resembled excitement in the 8 days of his human existence.

He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and headed down the stairs for a band-aid from the main hall bathroom.

* * *

"You all right?" Jackie asked.

"Paper cut." She nodded and ushered him into the kitchen.

"Let's have a look. Paper cuts can be a bit nasty. We'll get that cleaned up-"

"I'm not an infant."

"Sorry. First aid's in the main loo." He nodded and ran water over the already-healing wound. "You all right?"

"It is _just _a bloody paper-"

"No, I mean you, not your boring finger. You're all brooding and quiet. I don't think I've heard you laugh since the hotel."

"Just a bit bored. I'm not used to staying still." Jackie patted his shoulder. "How have you kept from going mad?"

"I've often wondered the same about you and that TARDIS. Never staying in one place long. No real home. You never had a place that was your home." The Doctor set his jaw, and felt his lips tighten. "You've got that now." The Doctor snorted and headed back up to his library.

Jackie was right, of course, but he wasn't ready to admit it. The TARDIS was home. He had photographs, holograms of his family, his favorite books were there. He even took out the bed in his personal quarters and hung a swinging chair to sit to read more comfortably. He closed his eyes and thought about the hours he read in that chair while Rose slept. How many times he stood near her door, waiting for her to emerge for another adventure. He mentally counted the times he had to stop himself from going into her room, to kiss her awake.

And now she was keeping things from him. Now that he could kiss her, and he could put his arms around her, he was too angry to do so.

* * *

He awoke the next morning to sounds of furniture being moved in the attic. His things were being moved, and he didn't like it. The Doctor had asked for one room to himself, and they were moving things around in his one personal space. He was beyond angry. It felt great to have his heart racing again, and he ran up the stairs, for once not afraid of falling. There, in his space, Rose, Pete, and two of the house staff were pushing a couch to a window, while two others hung a swinging chair from the ceiling. There were boxes and parts of shelving units on the floor. He recognized the gesture, but he still felt the violation of his personal space.

"Doctor!" Rose said, smiling. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Rose, I asked for one corner of this house to be my own, and you broke into it! No, I don't like that!"

"What?" Rose looked like she'd been slapped. Pete gestured to the house staff to follow him out of the attic. "Are you serious?"

"Is this why you tried to drag me out of the house this morning before dawn? So you could have my one personal spot fixed to your liking?"

"But I-"

"You've lied to me!" The Doctor yelled. Rose threw up her hands in exasperation.

"I didn't lie! I was trying to surprise you!" She pulled a book from one of the boxes on the floor.

"What!?" Rose threw the book in her hands at him. His anger deflated. It was the first in a collection he'd asked about. She'd ordered it. While he should have felt happy, all he felt was deflated. Another excitement gone. "Oh."

"Oh? That's all? Oh? Not, "Thank you, Rose! I'm really happy you remembered the 47 word title of an impossible-to-find series of books that only printed 12 copies of." Oh even a "I was looking forward to reading this!? But just "Oh?"

"Thanks."

"The hell's the matter with you?" He froze. Jackie had seen something was wrong, and now Rose did as well. After a long pause he finally let out a breath.

"I don't know."

"Why don't we go for a walk? We'll figure it out." The Doctor looked through the window into the garden, and shook his head.

"Let's just stay in here." Rose narrowed her eyes. "We'll go anywhere in the house you like, just...not outside." Rose clenched her jaw, took a deep breath, and prepared a good long argument, that she didn't get a chance to say. "Please. I can trust that I'm safe here. I've never been mortal before."

"You're afraid?"

"I think utterly terrified is a better phrase, but yeah. I'm afraid." Rose wrapped arms around him from behind.

"Front sitting room. The one with the big windows and the grand piano. I'll make some tea, you go wait there for me."

* * *

Rose cried quietly as she fumbled around the kitchen. The cook could have easily done this, but she needed a few moments to gather her thoughts. She'd never seen him afraid for himself. She didn't know how to help him.

The Doctor stared through the glass at the sprawling grounds below them. This was Rose's favorite room. The fireplace glowed with heat, making the clear autumn day feel more like winter. He felt cold to his bones, and numb to everything.

Even the sound of Rose trying to muffle her own sobs in the next room.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Home

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Author's Note: This started out as a small one-shot, and snowballed. Here's hoping for another good story!

This story deals with depression, romance, fluff, love, hurt, comfort, trust, and new beginnings. This is life, in every way. Depression doesn't just hurt those who are depressed. Depression hurts everyone.

* * *

"Jackie," Pete called into the master suite. "Is this the proper tie?"

"Are you serious? No, get the dark blue one. Brown! Really!" she laughed. Tony toddled after his father into the closet. "Do you think Rose and The Doctor are all right?"

"No." She waited for more, and when he said nothing she went into the closet.

"Why not?"

"He's never had to live a life, day to day, thinking of every choice he's made, how many lives were saved or not saved, the race of Daleks he obliterated, and his people stuck in a bubble. He had a wife, children...grand children. He's going to go crazy here," Pete said as he put on a proper matched tie. "Not to mention the age difference between the two of them. She's barely an adult, and he's nearly a century old. How does this look?"

"Very nice," she whispered as she straightened the tie. "Where are you off to tonight?"

"I'm taking you out for a special dinner. We've got the nanny for the night, and the rest of the staff is out. Rose and her Doctor need some time alone to sort through things." He lifted her favorite dress from the rack. "Where ever you'd like to go, my darling."

* * *

Rose paced in front of the window, staring at the floor. After yet another heated argument, The Doctor stormed off to their bedroom. He stated clearly, and under no uncertain terms, that he was not ever going to leave the house, he was safe, and wouldn't likely be killed, maimed or injured if he stayed within these walls, and she was not going to convince him otherwise.

This was a problem.

Rose had spent so much time on her own in this parallel universe, she built a life. She had friends, hobbies, and she wanted to include him in her world, as he had included her in his. Sure, it wasn't life-or-death situations on a day-to-day basis. She ran much, much, less than she used to. Rose enjoyed her life. She enjoyed being 23! It had only been 4 years since he found Rose in the department store basement. She was so young!

And He was 904.

This was going to be a big problem.

"Talk about your age gap," Rose muttered to herself. Most 23-year-old women were in a University, or travelling around the world. She had traveled the multiverse! If a mundane, ordinary life can go through 4 years of the most extraordinary adventures, and still find happiness in day-to-day living, he should be able to find even a speck of joy.

"We're totally mad," she muttered to herself again. This time, she left the comfort of her music room and trotted up the stairs. She knew she could snap him out of this.

* * *

Rose was speaking. He knew that much. She'd been speaking for some time. The Doctor just couldn't force himself to focus.

"Can you do that?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Can you try to find one thing every day to be happy about?" He nodded and stared blankly ahead. He felt like a Weeping Angel had taken his life.

"I will do my best."

"Please come outside. Just to see that you are safe. To the tree and back-"

"Nope. Can't do it." He laid back onto the couch.

"Doctor, 6 billion people live on this planet, without the ability to regenerate, and they leave their house every day and work, or play, or take a walk. Can't just try? Please? For me?" He shook his head hard.

"What if the sun goes nova? What if...what if I catch something? I've got no immune system, a cold could kill me! A tree could fall on me. One of those dogs you mother insists on having in the garden could attack-"

"You won't die going outside. The Pomeranians aren't going to attack you. Even if they did, they are the size of a loaf of bread. Tony's only a year and spends plenty of time out-" The Doctor shook his head again.

"Once you've been immortal, mortality is far more frightening." Rose rested her chin in her hands, making her look far younger than she was. "Rose, I've been traveling-"

"Through time and space for nearly 900 years, seen wars and peace, ends and beginnings of worlds and species, and have died 9 times. This is the last life that you're ever going to have, and anything that you come across can possibly end it." The Doctor shot her a dirty look. "You want to stay in here, hiding from the only life you have left, find. Enjoy yourself. I'm going to a movie with my friends."

Before he could form a protest, she was gone, with a slamming of the door.

* * *

The Doctor was avoiding everyone. He'd lock himself in one of the offices in the house, and continue his work on his identity, making certain that ever detail in his newly written childhood flowed without contradiction, and memorizing key points. He would eventually need to be able to recite this. Pete did everything, except name him. Maybe this would be easier if he had a name.

A parent picks a name for the child. He had no parent figure. Jackie and Pete were as close as he would ever have to parents in this world, but only because he was in-love with their daughter. They named her and Tony so easily. A name can help define a person who has no definition yet. "Sammy" and "David" were mischievous. "Matthew" was trouble, but usually not any more than "Sammy," just without the humor. "Douglas" was nerdy. "Adam" was boisterous. He was a bit of everything, and had no idea what he should call himself.

He researched names, tried to pick something to call himself, and nothing felt right. Maybe he couldn't pick a name because he didn't feel like he belonged. Maybe it was the other way around. Either way, being a nameless human wasn't helping.

So he decided it was time to stop thinking and just sleep.

* * *

Rose stared into the darkened bedroom. He hadn't gotten out of the bed for at least a week, aside from the absolute necessary. Being human, losing the TARDIS and his life of traveling through time and space had taken such a toll on The Doctor. She had brought him food, and he ate, with a smile for her, but not a lot of words were spoken.

"Doctor?" she called into the darkness. He turned to face her, putting on a weak smile.

"Rose, I'm sorry-" he started. This was how most of their conversations started. He was sinking into depression. "I'm not that man. I'm not what you were promised-"

"You are who I love and I'm not going anywhere," was her simple reply as she dropped onto the bed. He tucked himself into her arms and sobbed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," he gasped. Rose rubbed his back. She felt like crying right along with him, but held back. He was desperate, and Rose was terrified for him. He didn't want to leave the house, and only left the bedroom when he had to. Some nights, he would pace the room, thinking, for hours.

"Tomorrow, we're going to see a doctor," she decided. "You need help."

"No, I'll come out of this-" he pleaded.

"I need the help, Doctor. I can't watch you hurting like this. Tomorrow." The guilt of hurting her added to his emotional state, and made him feel even worse than he did. He nodded. Anything was better than hurting Rose.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Home

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Author's Note: This started out as a small one-shot, and snowballed. Here's hoping for another good story!

This story deals with depression, romance, fluff, love, hurt, comfort, trust, and new beginnings. This is life, in every way. Depression doesn't just hurt those who are depressed. Depression hurts everyone.

Note: Cat Stevens was the name of the Pomeranian that belonged to our neighbors in Houston. Interactions between Tony Tyler and Cat Stevens is based on this dog and my son.

* * *

"Mum?" Rose called into the kitchen. Tony squealed from the high chair, and Jackie swore. "You've got yams in your hair."

"Why did you think I swore?" Rose laughed and kissed her brother on the last clean spot on his face.

"Morning Tony."

"Aye!" the toddler yelled with delight.

"You seem to be in a sour mood today. Another row with The Doctor?" Rose nodded.

"I don't know how to handle this, Mum." Jackie pat her arm sympathetically. "We've got a doctor coming here today. He won't leave the house to go, and I can't just let him hurt like this."

"Has he managed to pick a name yet?"

"No. He can't seem to pick one. Nothing seems right. I have one picked out-" Jackie put her hand up.

"He has to pick his own name. You have to let him find himself. You can't define him." Rose nodded and poured herself a bowl of cereal. "I think that room was a bad idea, too. You and your father started it, without his consent, and he will resent it."

"I'm making it a safe place for him. I've seen his library on the TARDIS, and we're using similar styles and colors. I think it is how he'd redo it."

"Like if he did it himself."

"Yeah."

"Like if he used his own hands to make a space for himself, taking his time, making things perfect, and learning how to use the tools himself. It is going to look how he would have made it look, over months of your days at work, dealing with his old world. You've taken that from him. He'll resent that." The Doctor cleared his throat from the doorway.

"No, I won't." He stole a bite of Rose's breakfast. "I couldn't resent Rose. Ever. I don't like that it was done, but I have to trust that she knows what she's doing."

"I've got a medical doctor coming any minute for you," Rose informed him.

"You what?" He thought it had been an idle threat.

"You've never had a human body. It would make sense to have you medically checked out, and start you immunizations. Tony gets shots every few months. So did I as an infant. You have no immunities, so, let's give you some. You don't have to give him a name if you haven't found one." Rose was firm in this. The Doctor knew he wasn't going to escape the visit with a medical doctor.

"And why wouldn't I have ever been sick?" he asked, stubbornly.

"Just tell him some wild story about a daring escape from a commune where your parents kept you for a lifetime. You had no contact with the outside world, no medicines, no doctors," Jackie suggested.

"I have perfect teeth, sort of. Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Read it in a romance novel." Jackie cleaned up the baby and set him on the floor to toddle after one of the dogs that had managed to get in. "Go shower. I can smell you."

* * *

Half an hour later, The Doctor was sitting in a pair of clean boxers and a clean white t-shirt in the small room off of the sitting room.

"Agoraphobia is the fear of leaving the house, right?" Jackie asked the medical doctor, Dr. James.

"No," he answered as he listened to The Doctor's heart. "It is more of an anxiety of situations and places that are perceives as uncomfortable or dangerous. While those who suffer typically don't leave the house, it isn't a fear of leaving the house."

"I'm not agoraphobic, Jackie. I am, however, in only my under clothes. Can you please, please hover elsewhere?" The Doctor hissed. As soon as the door closed, both doctors relaxed.

"You appear to be in excellent health. Hearing is perfect. You need new glasses, but I'm not that kind of doctor. So, can you tell me why you don't want to leave your house?"

"The environment I was in, until recently, did not have germs. I've never had a cold, or a fever. My parents didn't immunize me, because we lived in sterile conditions."

"You've never been sick."

"My parents were crazy scientists. We lived in an underground compound. Completely sterile. No need for immunizations in a sterile compound." Dr. James nodded.

"We'll start with TDaP, a Flu shot, Varicella, Pneumococcal, Hep A and B. We'll continue over the year and a half, and we'll have you right as rain."

"Dr. James," The Doctor said, meeting his eyes. "I've never been sick. Never broken a bone. The most pain I've ever felt was a paper cut a week ago."

"You're terribly lucky."

"I'm terribly frightened. I've never felt real pain. I don't know what it is, beyond a paper cut. If a cut so simple and small hurt as badly as that did, what is real pain?" Dr. James sat back and thought for a moment.

"I've broken bones, I've had small cuts, a few serious injuries. In my experience, paper cuts hurt worse than a broken bone. There is one thing that I've learned in 47 years as a doctor, and 77 years on this world. There are few things that hurt more than the fire of a paper cut."

* * *

The two men talked for a long time about The Doctor's crippling fears and depression. The prescriptions were not strong drugs, just enough to help get him out of the hole he felt he was in. Pete sent one of the house staff out to fill the two prescriptions, and to bring back fish and chips for the family.

Rose tossed the little boy into the air and caught him. Tony squealed with laughter. She snuggled him and set him on his feet to run after the dogs.

"Kitty!" he yelled, pointing to Cat Stevens, the blonde Pomeranian. Cat was the only one that liked Tony and ran with him.

"Be nice, Tony!" Rose called after him. She glanced back at the house to see The Doctor standing in the window, smiling at her. He enjoyed watching her play with her baby brother. She waved and went back to the game of chasing Cat Stevens.

"Dah-tah!" Tony said, pointing behind Rose. She turned to see The Doctor walking toward her, outside of the house. "Awwoah Dah-tah!"

"Hullo, Tony."

"Are you all right?" He nodded. A moment later, he shook his head.

"No." He started to have trouble breathing. Dr. James was standing at the door. The Doctor walked briskly back to the house and right past Dr. James.

"Wait!" Rose called. She lifted Tony onto her hip and followed them into the sitting room, stopping only to hand her brother off to one of the staff members.

"Deep breaths," Dr. James said. "Deep breaths."

"I can't."

"This isn't an anxiety attack. Get my bag. Now!" Rose grabbed the medical bag and handed it off quickly. The Doctor, her Doctor was lying on the couch, gasping for air, eyes closed. Dr. James pulled out a small needle kit, opened it, and plunged a syringe into The Doctor's thigh. He repeated this twice over 10 minutes, and The Doctor's breathing slowed.

"What's going on?"

"He's allergic to something. What has he eaten today?"

"A bite of my cereal. He's had it every morning for a week."

"What else?"

"Nothing that I've seen. There's some candy in a dish near the door to the garden. I think there may be peanuts in some of them." Dr. James smelled The Doctor's breath.

"Peanuts. We need to get him to a hospital." Rose nodded.

* * *

The Doctor woke up in a strange bed. He looked around and took in his surroundings. Hospital. He was in the hospital, after eating a chocolate covered peanut.

He stared through the hospital window. He was so afraid to leave the house, and a little peanut candy within the house nearly killed him. Also, it just so happened that this was the first time he left the house.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked.

"Never better," he responded, dryly. "What name did you give them? Not John Smith, I hope. I'm quite tired of John Smith."

"No. Chris Tyler."

"Chris. I like that."

"You nearly died, Doctor," Rose choked out. "I've never been more afraid in my life."

"I have, once or twice...when I thought I was going to lose you." She hugged him tightly.

"Mr. Tyler," a man's voice called from the door. "My name is Dr. Jong. Aside from a peanut allergy, you are the picture of perfect health. You are, literally, the healthiest person I've ever seen. I'd like to run a few tests."

"Why?"

"You have absolutely no toxins in your blood. Its like looking at the blood of a newborn. It's almost not even human blood!" Rose and The Doctor met each other's eyes.

"No. No tests. Am I all right to leave?"

"Well, I'd like to keep you over-night for observation." The Doctor pulled out his IV and bit his lip to hold back a yelp of pain.

"We're going. Rose, call your father."

"Sir, you really need to stay. If you check out against medical advice, your health insurance won't cover."

"Does the name Peter Tyler mean anything?" Rose asked harshly. Dr. Jong froze. "He is my father and he owns this hospital. Destroy all records of Chris Tyler's visit. Destroy every single file. Give us what ever medicine he needs, and destroy the files." Dr. Jong nodded. As soon as he left the room, Rose pulled out her mobile. She hit a speed dial number. "Jack? Rose. We're at Tyler Mercy. I need a clean-up. Christopher Douglas Tyler. I want nothing. Wipe memories, destroy files. I don't want the janitors to even know he was here." She closed the phone.

"Torchwood." Rose nodded, sent out a text.

"I've got a car waiting down stairs. Get dressed." The Doctor obeyed. He smiled at her as he pulled on pants. She handed him the trainers that he loved. He laced them and looked up at her.

"We're making a daring escape, having people followed and their memories wipes, files stolen. Just like old times, eh?" he asked, feeling a smile creep out.

"Yeah." She took his hand. "Run."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Author's Note: This started out as a small one-shot, and snowballed. Here's hoping for another good story!

This story deals with depression, romance, fluff, love, hurt, comfort, trust, and new beginnings. This is life, in every way. Depression doesn't just hurt those who are depressed. Depression hurts everyone.

* * *

He laughed. He laughed as they darted through hall ways, dodged orderlies, hiding behind doors. They could have walked out, no one was stopping them. But damn if this wasn't fun! They hid in a darkened room for a few moments while a confused security guard ran by, thinking some lunatic was on the loose.

They climbed out through a window, onto lower roof, and into the parking garage, where a driver waited. As Rose buckled her seat belt, The Doctor closed the door.

"Drive!" she yelled, laughing. He waved at a security guard as they drove away, smiling, ear to ear.

"I haven't felt that alive in far too long."

"You haven't smiled like that in far too long," she said, kissing his cheek playfully. "I've missed it."

"As have I."

"We need to get to Torchwood. They'll get you what medical attention you need. You're only part human. You should be seen by people who know what that means, and won't turn you into a lab rat. We need you. Forget what the other one of you said. I trust you." What Rose didn't say, was that it was time for him to live, not simply exist. She hoped that between his antidepressants, her love, and giving him back something of his life, that he would be happy.

"Thank you."

* * *

Three weeks after he started taking his mild anti-depressant, talking with Dr. James every week, and working in research at Torchwood, The Doctor started to feel better. He smiled more, and almost laughed at a joke.

There were still things that bothered him. He had no name, and couldn't pick one. He wanted to ask Rose, but she was busy with the attic remodeling. It was pointless. He didn't want to go back there, on principle. His space was violated, and no longer his. It wasn't in need of a remodel. He liked it as it was, spiders included.

There was a book he desperately wanted to read, and perhaps take the name of a character. It was in the violated space. He'd not seen it in over a month, since they started. It was finished, and he knew Rose had worked hard. The Doctor sighed, and headed up the stairs.

"I was hoping you'd find your way up here," Rose's voice called from the couch. The Doctor took in the changes. The dark wood bookshelves lined the walls. His favorite chair had a mate and they were situated where he could read by the light of the fire, and rest his feet on a small table. At the larger window, there was a matching couch, and a coffee table. Hanging near the chairs was a swinging chair for two, with soft pillows placed for comfort. Near the smaller window, there was a tall café table, two chairs, and tea service. All he had to do was call down, and tea would be brought up. The walls were off-white, and the exposed beams were stained and polished. The floor was stained darker and shined, and had nice rugs laid down.

One side of the extensive room was walled off, with a dark wood door. He opened it. There was a king-sized bed canopy, with a burgundy and gold paisley duvet, thick velvet curtains, and far too many pillows. There were night stands, with antique lamps, another bookshelf with a few of his favorite books on one shelf, and hers on another. This room was more to his liking than the room he shared with Rose, and her double bed, with pink roses everywhere. This room was not her room that he slept in. It was their room. Their personal space, that suited them as a couple.

He opened the door to the terrace and looked out. On the terrace, there were lovely plants, an arch with ivy growing, and a garden table and chairs. The ivy was similar to the plant he tried not to kill in his bathroom. The whole attic and terrace felt like it wasn't just his space. It was their home.

This is how he had always seen the dusty old attic, and he'd never said anything. It was as though Rose had read his mind...or at least been in his TARDIS library, personal quarters, and bathroom. It was perfect.

"Rose," he said finally. "Rose, this is lovely. Thank you." She stood and wrapped her arms around him. His heart pounded in his chest at her touch.

"I'm glad you like it." He tilted her chin up and kissed her. For a few brief moments, he felt the same excitement he'd last felt in the TARDIS. They broke the kiss and she lead him to ther bed. He let her pull him down into her arms, and kissed her again. He cupped her breast. She gasped and arched into his touch. The Doctor inched her shirt up as she pulled at his clothes.

* * *

The sun filtered through the ivy-covered arch and gently woke Rose. The Doctor was already awake, watching her sleep.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too." He kissed her hand. "I'm trying, Rose. I really am."

"I know."

"Please don't give up on me."

"I traveled the multiverse to find my way back to you. I will never, ever give up on you." She snuggled into his arms and they drifted back to sleep.

The second time Rose awoke, she was alone in bed. She stood and pulled a robe around herself. She found The Doctor reading in the swinging chair. The ceiling was vaulted, and the chair hung from the highest point. Its arch was low and graceful.

"Good morning," she said, calling his attention from the book. He smiled up at her, taking in all of his surroundings. "Good book?"

"Better than I thought it would be. So is what I'm looking at now." Rose blushed. "I'm lucky, just like I said on that ship on Christmas Morning. I'm the type that is lucky."

"Then I suppose I am as well." She leaned onto the back of the chair. The sun was shining from a window behind her, filtering through her long hair, shimmering on her silk robe, and giving her a halo.

"Rose," The Doctor whispered, and then kissed her hand. "Rose Tyler, I love you. Did you know that? Deep down, in your heart, with every fiber of your being, do you know that you are loved?"

"Yeah. I do." With that, she kissed him, deeply, lovingly, and completely.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Home

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Author's Note: This started out as a small one-shot, and snowballed. Here's hoping for another good story!

This story deals with depression, romance, fluff, love, hurt, comfort, trust, and new beginnings. This is life, in every way. Depression doesn't just hurt those who are depressed. Depression hurts everyone.

Note: I'm modelling Tony after my son, Sam, who is 2 and a half now. He says "Dah-Tah OOO!" when he hears the TARDIS. He sings the theme song. I have a baby geek! :D

* * *

Weeks turned into months, and before anyone was properly ready for it, Christmas decorations were up around the house. The house staff, who worked rather quietly, had it up almost overnight, except the tree. That would be a family event on December 20th. The staff would be off for two weeks to be with their families.

Pete had never gotten to know his staff on a personal level before Rose and Jackie came to live there. As they were from a difference universe, most of the staff was quietly told, and asked to keep the secret quiet. There were a few that Torchwood had to follow and slip a memory-wiping pill. When The Doctor came into the picture, the staff was well used to the strange things happening in the Tyler mansion. Either they didn't care, or the large pay check from Pete was enough to keep quiet.

The Doctor came down the stairs to the attic apartment he shared with Rose to a winter wonderland in the hallway. Garland lined all the banisters, wreaths hung on almost every door, there were lights inside and out.

"I don't like this holiday," he muttered to himself. He stepped into the bathroom across the hall. The shower curtain and towels had been changed to Christmas decor. The candles that were on the sink were white, as they had always been, but had miniature Christmas Wreaths around the base. There was a small Santa crossing the mirror. They looked like the Santas that attacked London shortly after he lost rose. "I really don't like this holiday."

"Hi Dah-tah!" The Doctor screamed, startled by the 16-month-old toddler hiding in the empty bath.

"What are you doing here?"

"He's hiding." Jackie pushed past The Doctor to pick up the boy. "There you are! I've been looking for you since breakfast! Sorry Doctor. It's a phase. You should probably lock the door to the attic. He's figured out all the baby gates we've tried."

"DOCTOR!" Pete hollered from down stairs. There was a lot of that lately. Pete required The Doctor's help with his work. He was trying to focus on inventions, and The Doctor was better at building prototypes, even if they seemed rather redundant.

"Today isn't going to be a good day."

* * *

"Pete, I've got plans with Rose today."

"But you don't leave the house outside of Torchwood and an occasional accidental peanut exposure."

"That doesn't mean we haven't got plans," The Doctor countered. Pete frowned, but dropped the questions. "We'll work on the prototype tomorrow. I still only require about half the sleep you need. I'll have something built tomorrow afternoon."

"Of course."

"Until tomorrow, then-"

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Yes. Just not yet. I need to get my head on straight. I want her to marry me because she loves me, not because I'm a depressed half-alien who lives with her. I'm barely holding it together, Pete." Pete nodded and looked back at the plans.

"Doctor?" one of the house staff called from the kitchen. "Would you like brunch sent up?"

"Yes, Cora, thank you. Tea as well, and something sweet and terrible for me."

"Very good, sir." She bowed her head and headed back to the kitchen.

"I thought her name was Karen."

"My God, man, she's worked for you for 11 years. Learn her bloody name! "

* * *

After the quiet morning with Rose that included brunch on the terrace, and discussions of how they were going to spend the coming holiday, he planned on starting a prototype for Pete.

Before he was able to begin, he felt the need to take some time to continue his search for a name. The Doctor hid away in his small office that had once been Rose's bedroom. He had a computer, various books, and a proper writing desk. He had one office chair, that he could roll between the two desks and multitask. The library in the attic was supposed to be his space for such things, but once it became a home within the mansion for him to share with Rose, taking over her room as an office seemed like a better idea.

"You know, Doctor," Cora said, as she brought him a fresh tea service. "All those years traveling, you could write a book. A whole series of books, even!"

"You know, that's not a bad idea."

Wheels began turning in his very clever brain.

* * *

"You'd better kiss me," The Doctor teased, pointing to the mistletoe he hung over his side of the bed. Rose complied, happily.

"Happy Christmas." She kissed him again.

"The happiest."

"I got you a gift." Rose climbed up out of bed, and pulled a box from the bottom drawer.

"I've got you something, too." He pulled a long, narrow box from under his pillow. She opened hers first. It was a necklace. "You were admiring your mum's, so I found something similar."

"I love it!" She thrust his gift to him. "I...I hope you like it."

The Doctor carefully unwrapped the small box. It looked like a box for a pen. When he lifted the lid, his eyes welled. It was a sonic screwdriver. She'd been working on a secret project at Torchwood for several weeks, at least. And this was it. She'd built him a new sonic screwdriver.

"Rose Tyler, you are magnificent. How did you-"

"Well, you weren't the only one who couldn't sleep with the TARDIS engines humming. I read the manual from the library...in case you ever needed to fix it, I'd be able to help. It took me a while. I had to look up a lot of words that were alien. Not hard, literally, in an alien language."

"This is why we're together. You're clever, and beautiful, and sexy."

"And yours."

"My Rose," he growled, smiling. "Let's try it out!" They quickly dressed, and he pulled his long, brown coat on

It wasn't until they got to the door that he realized the coat was there, and not on the TARDIS.

"Doctor," Rose started to say. He pulled it off and stared at it. After a moment, The Doctor dug through the pockets until he found a note.

"_Dear Doctor, As I've regenerated, the coat no longer fits, and my wife has asked me to throw it out. We could think of no better place to send it. The TARDIS burned up a star, and nearly ripped a brand new hole in the universe getting it to you. Happy Christmas, The Doctor and River_," The Doctor read out loud. "River? He married River Song!" The Doctor thought back to the library for a long moment. "Oh, that explains quite a lot!"

"River?"

"When two time-travelers meet, and continue meeting, it is very out of order. I met her the day she died. She knew so much about me. She had a book full of memories, and my sonic screwdriver. She said "Hello, Sweetie," as if we'd known each other forever. I never saw her again."

"She died there-"

"Time travel. I met her the day she died. I have no idea when she met me. There are only two reasons I'd have given her the sonic screwdriver. One, because I knew it was going to be what saved her. And, two, I knew she was going to die. She told me that I gave it to her at an opera. I was crying. I was crying because I knew she wasn't going to come back. That was as far as we were ever going to go." He caught sight of himself in the mirror; long coat, red trainers, sonic screwdriver in hand, and Rose at his side.

"What's the matter?"

"Too many people were lost, because of me. I've watch one wife become time-locked, and another die. Immortality was rather unfair, Rose."

"Just because they died doesn't mean I will. I am young, healthy, and-"

"Work at Torchwood."

"I'll retire. We'll settle down. We'll move out to our own place, just us."

"And Cora. She makes a perfect pot of tea." Rose smiled.

"Just us and Cora."

"But you...your, Rose Tyler, you save the world," he argued. He looked her in the eye. "Don't stop being you because I can die."

"I want to retire, Doctor. I want us to have our own lives. I want us to live in our own home, with our own garden, our own sitting room, our own baby waking us up before dawn..." The Doctor's breath caught when she said the word "baby." Rose also felt herself holding her breath. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"We're not there yet, Rose." She let out a very soft sigh. He put his arms around her, and held her close. "But we will be, very soon. Let's start with finding a place for ourselves. We'll move in, get settled, and then we'll figure out the rest."


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Home

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Author's Note: This started out as a small one-shot, and snowballed. Here's hoping for another good story!

This story deals with depression, romance, fluff, love, hurt, comfort, trust, and new beginnings. This is life, in every way. Depression doesn't just hurt those who are depressed. Depression hurts everyone.

* * *

The Doctor and Pete had been locked in Pete's workshop for most of the day, just a day into the new year. Rose figured it was another one of Pete's schemes that worked out so well for him.

When he came back to the attic, bottle of champagne in one hand, and flowers in the other, he was smiling. She joined him on the swinging chair and sipped the champagne.

"What have the two of you been doing all day?" she asked as he placed the flowers in a vase she kept on a shelf.

"I'm going to head up a project for your father. He's got no less than a hundred ideas that need prototypes. I'm going to build them, make them work, and he's going to pay me quite well to do so."

"You've got a job away from Torchwood?"

"I'm done with Torchwood. You wanted to retire from saving the world. Let's retire from saving the world, together. Your dad is making me Vice President of his company. I'm going to be able to provide for us, work out of a home office, and we can have a quiet life."

"That's fantastic!" she squealed. She clinked her glass to his. "Cheers, love."

"But there are two things I would love you to help me with."

"What's that?

"Well, first, I need a name. I've searched for months, and can't seem to pick one for myself. I'd like your suggestion." She smiled and kissed him.

"I've always wanted to call you Arthur. Ever since you regenerated, and saved the world in pajamas. "Very Arthur Dent," you said. Arthur, and Douglas, after Douglas Adams" The Doctor quirked his head to the side. The name was absolutely perfect. He was curious as to why he didn't see it before.

"I love it. Arthur Douglas. It's very me, isn't it?" Rose laughed and kissed him. He'd come so far with humanity, mortality, and finding who he was in this new world. Dr. James was helping him slowly ween off the antidepressants, and he was still happy with Rose.

"Well, Artie, what's the other problem I can help you with?"

"No."

"Arthur?"

"Yeah."

"Noted. Continue," she said, grinning.

"I have no family, beyond yours. Your parents have taken me in, provided me with a safe home and the emotional support I needed. You, Rose...you've given me so much more. You've made this my home. You're my family. I love you, and I need you in my life...forever. I need you," He set his glass down and knelt in front of her. He held out a beautiful diamond ring. Rose's hands covered her mouth and tears filled her eyes. "Rose Marion Tyler, can I take your last name? Will you be my wife?" She could only nod. He stood, helped her up, and took her hands away from her face, kissed her, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she finally choked out. He put the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. Just as he kissed her again, the door to the attic opened.

"Have you seen Tony? He's hiding again," Jackie asked. "What's going on? Why is she crying, Doctor?"

"Jackie, now's really the wrong time-"

"If you've hurt her," Jackie started.

"Mum, we're getting married!" Rose thrust her hand up to show Jackie the ring. Jackie screamed and hugged her daughter and future son-in-law, kissed both on the cheek and screamed again.

"I've interrupted! I'm sorry! I'll go! We've got so much planning to do!" Jackie rushed away to spread the news through the house, and locate Tony.

"Jackie, bring Pete, Tony, and a fresh bottle of champagne. Time Lord wedding in one hour."

"One hour!? But...a dress...rings...guest lists...GUESTS?"

"Rose," he murmured. "Anything you want, Love."

"I want to be married to you. I don't want to wait another second to be your wife." A broad smile crossed his face.

"I'll meet you in the sitting room, in an hour."

* * *

The Doctor had his tux brought down by Cora, while two other members of the house staff helped her dress, and style her hair. Jackie and Pete quickly gathered the staff, explained what was happening. One offered her skills as a classically trained pianist to provide music, while the kitchen staff went about scrapping the simple dinner plans, and making a feast.

Pete sent one staff member to locate a white silk scarf, another five were to decorate the room properly. Candles were to be lit, and the wedding, while simple and very last minute, would be classy and beautiful.

54 minutes after The Doctor proposed, he was pacing the sitting room, in a handsome black tuxedo, white trainers, and a white scarf around his neck. Talia, the staff member who played the piano, was passing the time for him with Canon. Minutes felt like hours, but the hour felt like only seconds had passed.

"Talia, do you remember that song I asked you to play a few weeks ago? Play that, and keep playing through the ceremony," he whispered. She nodded, and the song changed.

Jackie and Tony hurried in and were directed as to where to stand.

When Rose came down the stairs, Pete felt a rush of joy and sadness together. His daughter, that he only met a year ago, was getting married.

"You look beautiful, Rose," he said, taking her arm. Rose wore a simple satin navy blue dress, the necklace she'd been given for Christmas, and matching satin heels. Her mother had called this dress an "Audrey Hepburn" style dress.

He walked Rose into the sitting room. The Doctor's broad smile returned when he saw her.

"Rose Marion Tyler," The Doctor said, holding out the white scarf. He took her hand, and gently wrapped it. He did the same with his own hand. "Rose, I take you as my wife. Time has no meaning here, and we are forever." He nodded to Pete and Jackie.

"I consent and gladly give," Pete said first. Jackie echoed.

"Doctor, I take you as my husband. Time no longer has meaning, and we are forever." The Doctor leaned in and whispered into her ear his true name. Tears filled her eyes at the name. It was so beautiful, and so impossible. Even though she could never say it out loud, she knew his name.

Before he unwrapped his hand, he pressed his body to hers and kissed her, so gently as though it were a whisper. The kiss grew into a knee-buckling, earth-shattering kiss that made her nearly lose her balance. He steadied his new wife, and unwrapped their hands.

"Forever," she said, just loud enough for the doctor to hear.

"Forever."


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Home

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Author's Note: This started out as a small one-shot, and snowballed. Here's hoping for another good story!

This story deals with depression, romance, fluff, love, hurt, comfort, trust, and new beginnings. This is life, in every way. Depression doesn't just hurt those who are depressed. Depression hurts everyone.

* * *

The first morning of married life was far more stressful than it should have been. The house was noisy with the final Christmas clean-up. The remaining staff that had been on holiday returned to the wonderful news of the marriage, and were excited. Due to the cold weather, Jackie insisted that her pack of Pomeranians be allowed in the main house.

Pete was working on grand new plans for a renovation of the extensive grounds. Jackie told him about a doll house that Rose had as a child, that her Pete build when Rose was born. Jackie had finished it after her Pete died, but it was still his gift to his daughter.

On the acres of land he owned, there was a lake. From the gazebo near the lake, you could see where the grounds were surrounded off by a 12-foot stone wall. His wedding gift to his daughter was going to be a house built near the lake. They'd be able to see the main house, and access all of the grounds, but they would have privacy, their own kitchen staff if they wanted, and not have Tony clinging to The Doctor's leg every time he came down the stairs.

"I want it to look rustic. The pictures are of the attic here. This is the style the house should have. Large, comfortable, with staff quarters, and a proper garage for their driver, with living quarters above. You have until March the first to have it absolutely completed. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir."

"By the lake, there is a small gazebo I want it torn down, cleared away, and replace with a large one. I want it glassed in, lighting installed, and that swing in the center. There should be a way to raise and lower it, if they feel like dancing."

"I've got that covered. The gazebo can be done in 3 weeks."

"The garden surrounding it has seen better days. I want the path bricked, new garden table and chairs, and I'll have our landscapers put some attention on the plants." The contractors nodded. "I want all first plans on this table on Wednesday. Not one day later. The happy couple will give you any changes they want made. Final plans by the following Monday. I expect 3-D models on thumb drives, along with hand-drawn sketches."

"Very good, sir." The contractor shook hands with Pete, and the team filed out of the house.

"Cora," Pete called into the kitchen. Cora stopped chopping the fruit she was preparing for brunch.

"Yes, sir?" He gestured for her to follow him to the sitting room, as soon as the two were seated, he smiled.

"You're most certainly The Doctor's and Rose's favorite of the house staff." Cora nodded. While they were kind to everyone, she was often the one called upon. She also noticed an increase in her pay. "We're building a second house on the grounds for the two of them. I was wondering if you would prefer to be the household manager for them. You would still be paid through our payroll services, and your children's university education would continue without interruption. There would be a pay raise, and larger living quarters. The staff would be smaller, as the house will be smaller. There would likely be more work involved while you train a new staff."

"Yes, Mr. Tyler. If they'll have me. Tell me when, and I'll have my room packed up."

"If who will have you?" Rose asked from the doorway. "You're not firing Cora!?"

"No, Rose, I'm letting her make a choice. She can remain head cook here with the same pay, or be household manager for you and The Doctor."

"You're giving me a person?" Rose looked disgusted.

"No, I'm offering a very well-respected employee a chance at a bloody pay raise. She's got three kids in a university, and one married daughter with a baby due in June." Cora felt her jaw drop. He hadn't known her name for 11 years, and now he knew more about her and her family than half the staff did. "I pay my employees well, and they can leave if they choose to. They're not servants, Rose!"

"Miss Tyler, I'd love to come work for you, if you'll have me. I've two daughters your age, and I miss them less when I hear you laugh. The pay raise your father's offered doesn't hurt either." Rose felt the last of her anger drip away.

"We've got to find a house first. But, yeah. We'd love to have you."

* * *

"Doctor, Rose, since there was no wedding to pay for, I'd like to give you a proper wedding gift. Doctor, seeing as you work for me, we'd like to build you a house on the property, just east of the lake." He pulled up the plans on the laptop for the two to see.

"Dad, this is...a lot." Rose studied the plans. "Didn't I have a doll house like this?"

"That's what your mother tells me."

"What's that?" The doctor asked, pointing to a spot on the plans that was darkened.

"That, good Doctor, is a secret staircase, leading down to an underground lab and workshop. There will be secret rooms, hidden stairs, and only you two and Cora will know how to navigate them all properly." The Doctor and Rose met each others eyes, smiling.

"Pete, this is rather extravagant."

"You've married into this family. You can't take Rose away from her mother. Since you came to us, Jackie's been terrified that you'll take off with her again. This will ease her fears. You'll be over a half mile away. The grounds are quite extensive. You will have your privacy, your space, a home of your own, but without leaving Jackie."

"I'm grown and married," Rose started.

"Rose, Jackie lost everything when she came here. She only had the two of us, and Mickey. Mickey's gone, you're married, and she and I have a very different history for the last 24 years. For her, you getting married is like leaving her in a parallel universe alone. I would build a house onto this one to make her happy. This is for you two, and for Jackie." Rose gave her husband a pitiful look.

"The house looks fine, Pete. Thank you," The doctor said, smiling. He knew what Pete felt; he would give up everything to make Rose happy.

The three went over the plans, made a few minor adjustments, and e-mailed the plans back to the contractors.

* * *

Three months of being married, and living with Rose's parents was taking its toll on The Doctor. He was irritable, and moody. His weekly meetings with Dr. James felt pointless, because all he did was complain about little things. Dr. James offered suggestions, but nothing of them felt right.

Three months, 5 days after the wedding, movers came into the attic and removed all of their things. Two days later, Pete was called, saying all of their stuff was unpacked. Miles, one of the drivers, brought them to see their new home for the first time.

The 4-story Victorian-style home was painted blue, with white trim. The Doctor smiled at the color. It reminded him of the TARDIS. Lilac was growing over and archway and yellow roses lining the foot path. There were old-fashion rocking chairs on the porch, and a swing. Rose turned back to see the view from the front porch. The house faced the lake and the sunset.

The Doctor lifted his wife into his arms and carried her, laughing, through the door. Upon entering the house, the first thing she noticed was the flowers on the table, with a card, written in her mother's hand writing. Deciding to read it later, she continued though, with The Doctor close behind. There was a sitting room that opened to a sunroom. The sun room opened up on one side to the back garden, and the other side to a lovely dining room. The next room was the kitchen, that also opened to the back garden. It circled around to The Doctor's library, followed by the main living room and foyer. The stairs up lead to 5 bedrooms, and another set of stairs, presumably to the attic.

"There's supposed to be a reading room up there," The Doctor informed. They trotted up the stairs and opened the door. The over-stuffed chairs were situated near a few smaller bookshelves. The books from the bedroom at the mansion were here.

"What is this?" Rose asked, seeing a stack of papers, tied together, with a Rose resting on top.

"That is my wedding gift to you." She lifted the packet of papers. It was a draft of a book, called "The Doctor's Rose." It was very thick. It would take her days to read it, at least. "It's all of our adventures together. I started with us, but I've got all twelve books planned out."

"Twelve?"

"The ten versions of me as a Time Lord, me as I am, and one about the war."

"You started with us?"

"It won't be the first book, but it is going to be the longest. And probably a romance rather than a science fiction."

"I love it. I can't wait to start reading." When she smiled, The Doctor kissed his new wife and led her down the stairs to their bedroom.

"You've got a lifetime to read it," he said laying her on the bed.

"Can we talk a little?" she asked, snuggling into his chest.

"About anything in particular?"

"Is it possible for us to have children?" she asked softly. "I mean, we've been...well...we haven't...we've been together for 6 months..."

"We had a few months where I could barely get out of bed. There's no reason why we shouldn't be able to. Just haven't hit the lucky time."

"Have you had children?" The Doctor took a breath.

"Yes. Grand children. Possible great-grandchildren. The Time war was only 30 years ago, for me. I was well on in my 870's. My youngest son was 300 when the war started."

"Youngest son? How many children do you have?"

"7. No, 8. Jenny." He swallowed hard. "Jenny was sort of a clone. She didn't live long. Just a day."

"Jenny is a human name."

"Yeah. Donna named her." Rose felt her jaw clench. "Jenny was a clone of me, made by a computer during a battle. It isn't like I had a baby. She came out a full-grown adult, in a uniform, as a soldier. She died in a senseless war, like her brothers and sister. Jenny had shining blue eyes, hair, the same color as yours. Not tall. She had my big smile. My other children had a mother, grandparents, each other. Jenny had only me. I guess you could say she was my favorite." Rose held him close.

"If you aren't ready-"

"Oh, I think the opposite is true. Even though I was held at gunpoint, and my DNA stolen to create her, I loved her. It hurt much worse losing her. But losing Jenny showed me that I wanted that back, so badly. I will love ours. The love you feel for your children is like no other. It's like air. Once you know how to breathe, you must breathe. You really want to have our baby," he stated plainly. "I really want to have our baby with you. I love you.

"I love you, too," she whispered into his ear, and then called him by his true name. The love that filled his eyes, hearing it from her lips was no less than every fiber of his being. He rolled her back onto the pillows.

"Rose, I love you, and I want children with you. At least three dozen!" he laughed. Rose couldn't help but laugh with him. "Well, we'll start with three or four."

"One, we'll start with one, sweet heart." He smiled broadly at the pet name.

"We'll work on one, Love."


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Home

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Author's Note: This started out as a small one-shot, and snowballed. Here's hoping for another good story!

This story deals with depression, romance, fluff, love, hurt, comfort, trust, and new beginnings. This is life, in every way. Depression doesn't just hurt those who are depressed. Depression hurts everyone.

This particular chapter is written as a direct experience, straight from the 5th circle of hell. AKA; pregnancy. I'm going to be using the daily journal I kept as reference. I was less than 3 weeks pregnant when morning sickness hit. Pregnancy has an end result of my most awesome son. The hell from that hasn't made me want to never have another one. But it was hell. (For my younger readers, I'm 30, have been married for 10 years, and have a gainfully employed husband, health insurance, and it was still awful.)

Note 2: Picture the house from Charmed. The manor. Only blue.

* * *

"Rose, Love? Are you all right?" The Doctor called into the bathroom. He heard a hard retching sound.

"You're never touching me again," she called back, gagging. He opened the door, finding Rose kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet.

"We only started trying two weeks ago! I didn't think it happened that fast!" Rose threw up again. He handed her a cup of water and brushed the hair from her face. "Can I do something?"

"No," she choked out. "Just let me rest on you." He sat next to her and she curled up on the bathmat. The Doctor played with her hair and hummed the song from their wedding between her moments of throwing up.

"My Rose," he murmured. "I had no idea this happened, Love."

"It isn't special to us. Every woman has morning sickness." She shivered and rested back on his lap. The Doctor pulled a towel from the heating rack and wrapped her in it. "I've got an appointment this afternoon. Will you go with me?"

"Of course." He moved out from under her and started the shower running. "You'll feel better after a shower, Rose. I'll lay some clothes out for you, and get myself cleaned up as well. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

The Doctor poured the cider into four crystal glasses, Cora had the table set for a proper dinner, and Tony was playing happily with the toys that Jackie had placed in the solarium. Rose was given a dose of something for the nausea at the doctor's office after they confirmed that she was, in fact, pregnant on the very first actual attempt. The two were excited, until they got back to the car and realized two things: 1. They hadn't had the fun of trying for a month or two, and 2. They had created another person that would depend on them for the rest of their lives.

When they returned to their peaceful home, excitement returned. They decided which room would be the nursery, Rose mentally decorated it three times in her mind, and the baby's name was decided; Sam. Samuel Douglas, or Samantha Danielle. That was the easiest part.

"Oi! Pete! I've got the basement workshop running. Would you like to have a look, then?"

"Love to." The two headed into the kitchen and down into the cellar. It glowed with The Doctor's tools, current prototypes, and a few things he was working on himself.

"What do you think?"

"Fantastic!"

"Rose has a few concerns, but they are more centered around future children falling down stairs, or finding the stove far too interesting."

"Well, you have time to worry about that later. Spend some time married first." The Doctor bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. Pete noticed the change. "How far?"

"13 days," The doctor answered, smiling. Pete clapped him on the shoulder. "Let Rose tell Jackie, or I'll incur the wrath of a hormonal pregnant woman, who spent a year at Torchwood playing with really big guns." Pete laughed, and lead his son-in-law up the stairs.

"A toast," Rose said, handing out the sparkling cider. "To family." Jackie smiled. "To Mum, and Dad, and to Gran and Pop and Uncle Tony." Jackie stopped smiling.

Her glass shattered to the floor.

Then she screamed.

* * *

Much later, The Doctor sat on the bed he shared with his young wife. She had her back to him, and was crying.

"They've all gone. I've asked Cora to bring you something to eat," he said as gently as he could. He placed a hand on her hip, waited for a moment, and then when he was sure it was safe, he laid next to her and draped an arm around her protectively. "I'm sorry."

"I hate her so much right now. All those things she said about me-"

"Were untrue."

"They were true, at one time. I was a wild teenager. I disappeared for a year with you!" The Doctor hushed her.

"That was my fault, Rose. Your mum was out of line. You're going to be the best mum either world has even seen. We're going to bring our baby home, to a beautiful home, with toys and prams, and closet full of fine clothes. You're going to take him out to the lake on warm afternoons to nap in your arms in that big swing. He'll have my brown eyes, and your gorgeous hair. Rose, we've already fallen in-love with someone who is so small, he nearly could dance on the head of a pin." Rose choked out a small laugh and sniffled.

"I hope she looks like you." The Doctor smiled. A daughter. That hadn't crossed his mind, but it would be lovely to have another girl. He had two; Jenny, and his first daughter. He was traveling when she was small. He had been there for many of his children's births, but he missed hers. He decided that this baby, boy or girl, would be in his arms before he or she closed his eyes for bed, every day.

"I hope the baby is a little girl," he said, resting a hand over their baby. "Oi, you in there. This is Dad. I don't know if you're a boy or girl, but I love you. You are the most precious person in the multiverse. I think your mum would have to agree."

"Yeah."

* * *

"This isn't a good idea, Jackie," The Doctor warned. "She's been sick all night. I thought you humans had morning sickness."

"Myth. With Rose it was mostly in the evening. Tony was all day for 6 months, and then heartburn the rest of it. Are you going to let me in?"

"Are you going to bring her to tears again?"

"No."

"Then yes." He stood aside and allowed her into the manor. "Rose is upstairs, sleeping."

"I'm not here for her. I'm here to see you." The once-powerful, once-immortal, now very mortal human felt true and deep fear. "Doctor," she started. "Before Rose met you, she had a very wild phase."

"I don't care, and I don't want to hear about it." He hoped that she'd not heard his voice falter.

"Oi! Don't interrupt me, space man!"

"Sorry."

"If not for you, she'd have lived the life I had. She'd still be living in that flat, or maybe across the way with Mickey, a baby they couldn't afford, no education, and just sliding through life as if it were only day to day. When she said she was pregnant, for a moment, I saw my little girl, who never finished school, who didn't call me for over a year when she was with you. She was gone for a year, with you, Doctor. Her reckless behavior, and yours, with a baby. Babies need more than that."

"In case you haven't noticed, I've become human, sort of, and am without a TARDIS. The biggest risk I take is letting Rose pour my tea too close to my lap." Jackie couldn't hold back a small chuckle at that. "You know I've had children and grandchildren. This isn't my first time 'round on the carousel. I've changed more than twenty thousand diapers. We didn't have disposable on Galifrey! I had to wash them as well!"

"How old are you?"

"Nine-hundred-"

"No, you. Not your memories, you. You are less than a year old. One of the first days here, you ate a strawberry. I've seen you, as a Time Lord in this face, eat strawberries. You loved them. You don't in this human body. You've eaten my peanut butter cookies. Not a single twitch of an allergy. You've never been so depressed that you've needed a doctor and drugs to feel normal, have you?" The Doctor shook his head, slowly. "You may have his memories, but you are an individual. You aren't The Doctor, you're Arthur Tyler. Stop being him. Start being you!" she practically growled. "Or the life you are building with MY daughter, and MY grandchild is meaningless."

* * *

She was right. He was neither a clone, nor a Timelord. He was a person. More or less human, he was a separate being, of his own mind, his own life, and his own choices. Rose didn't deserve a shadow. She deserved a partner.

"Rose," he started. "Love, are you awake?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, turning over in bed to face him. She had probably been sleeping, but Rose knew when he needed her. "You all right, Doctor?"

"I spoke to your mum this afternoon."

"Good lord, that's enough to scare the piss out of anyone with the mood she's in."

"No, she made some fairly good points." He took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I'm not The Doctor. I never was. I'm just a human doppelgänger, who happens to remember his life."

"Yes, you are-"

"No, Rose. I'm Arthur. I'm your mostly-human husband, allergic to peanuts, afraid of large crowds, very mortal, and not a Timelord. I don't want to be Him. I'm not Him. He isn't even Him anymore. He could walk up, knock on that door, come in, read the meter, and we'd not even know. I'm just Arthur. There's nothing wrong with just Arthur. He's a good man, who loves his wife, works hard, hates mowing the grass, and gets a little queasy on the swing after tea." She placed herself into his arms.

"I'm quite fond of Just Arthur. Rose and Arthur Tyler, and baby Sam." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. As he stroked her hair, he hummed the tune from their wedding. "What is that song?" He couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Do you swear you won't be angry?"

"Is it from Star Wars?"

"No, Star Trek, actually." Rose laughed. "The Captain played a flute, and that was the song. TARDIS nights were long. You slept more than any other companion, did you know that? Even my granddaughter, Susan, slept less, and she was a teenager! Anyway, you slept no less than eleven hours at a time, so I skipped through time a bit, acquired a DVD player and some television series. When Talia said she played, I asked her to learn the song some time ago, when I decided to propose."

"I love it, Arthur," she whispered, letting his name roll off her tongue, testing how it felt.

"I love how you say my name." She straddled his hips and kissed him deeply, rolling her back, making him groan and arch into her kiss.

"Arthur," she repeated. "Arthur, I love you."


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Home

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Author's Note: This started out as a small one-shot, and snowballed. Here's hoping for another good story!

NOTE: Edited on September 13th, 2013. Made Jenny much younger than 200. I have a sequel, and it fits better :-)

* * *

The Doctor often had nightmares about his past. He'd seen far too much to just sleep peacefully, as his wife did. He would wake in a sweat, and pace the house, trying to make sense of each dream. Some were memories, others were distortions of memories; things that could have gone wrong. With Rose pregnant, his nightmares went back to where they never should go; the future she would have had. His conversation with Jackie pulled all of what he saw, and fixed back into his mind. One moment he left her with Mickey, and in her world, he came back a few seconds later. In that few seconds, he saw where her life was going, should he leave her behind.

"Arthur?" Rose called into the dark. The Doctor sat next to her on the bed. "What's the matter?"

"Nightmare."

"Come here," she called, lifting the blankets. He joined her and let her hold him.

"Rose, do you know why I chose you?"

"I've always wondered."

"Shortly after that first meeting, about 2 months ahead in your timeline, there was going to be a fire, a very nasty one. You didn't make it out, trapped by flames, and a broken window latch." Rose shuddered. "You mum and Mickey were seriously injured trying to get you free, but they were too late. They both died in the hospital within a few days. The fire started in your flat, by a kettle you left on for your mum, who'd come home an hour later than you expected."

"You said that you couldn't change fixed pointed, like my father's death."

"That's just it, this wasn't a fixed point! The whole event was in flux, not just your death! I went back to before the fire, shortly after I met you, and prevented it. I saw something, and I couldn't ignore it. I was in my previous body, all bald and big-eared, and I saw you, running with this guy," he said, gesturing to himself. "Toward the TARDIS. I already saw the paper that had your death, and then I saw us, and I knew I was supposed to prevent it. It took a few tries to get it right. I landed the day after the first time, and then..." he choked. "Just a few minutes before. I felt your death, Love. I went back another few months, and I stopped it. You were never meant to die in that fire that was never meant to happen. I only wanted to move you ahead to 12 hours past the fire, but I hit 12 months. We couldn't have gone back, because that became fixed, the moment your mum decked me. She cut her hand, and got a cell of my skin in her blood. From that second, I couldn't change anything."

"You saved my life?"

"Yeah."

"And my mum's and Mickey's."

"I can't erase the memory of that second trip. I heard you screaming for me to help you. I was too late. I watched you burn," he breathed, and a sob choked out. "That's what I was dreaming about tonight. Your death, years ago, that never happened. You were just a kid, Rose. 19 years old."

"It feels like such a long time ago."

"Tomorrow's date, May 2nd, 2009, would be the 4th anniversary."

"My birthday."

"It is really?"

"My mum liked to come home early with 2 cupcakes, and we'd drink tea, watch an old movie, and stay up far too late for our own good. She would usually ring me, and I'd start the tea. Mum was working nights when we met. I'd probably put the kettle on and gone back to bed. That gas stove was always a bit tricky, but Mum would have been in within 10 minutes if she'd called." Her voice was fragile. The Doctor pulled her close. "I'd done that so many times, and she always got onto me about burning the place to the ground."

"It never happened."

"But you saw it," she countered.

"I can't unsee it. All I could to was prevent it. There were far too many fixed points that I can't unsee."

* * *

_Jenny stormed through he forest, knowing her exact destination was still a long-shot. The creature chasing her wasn't going to stop. At least if she got to her father, he could hide her._

_The blue box was close. The island wasn't large._

_"Dad!" she yelled, as she spotted the TARDIS. The doors opened just as she got there, and closed behind her._

_"Jenny!" The Doctor yelled, getting to her as quickly as he could. "Alive and in the TARDIS!"_

_"Who are you? Where's my dad?"_

_"Its me, Jenny," he answered. "I know I look different, but I'm him. I'm The Doctor." He had joyful tears in his eyes and he hugged her. The TARDIS rocked with a blast. "Best be on our way. Who've you made angry?"_

_"Weeping Angels, Sontarans, Humans, and a species on Jupiter that won't exist for another 5 million years."_

_"Oh, yes. I thought they were peaceful."_

_"Not when you accidentally land a stolen time ship on their alter."_

_"THAT WAS YOU! I'll have you know I had to repair that to prevent a civil war." She smiled sheepishly. "Now, tell me how you are both alive and still looking exactly as I saw you last."_

_"I don't know. I was, then I wasn't. Then I was again." The TARDIS engines radiated noise and heat as they took off. "The creatures currently chasing me aren't going to give up. They've been chasing me for nearly a decade. I went to their planet and stepped on the grass. I had no idea it was their God."_

_"Oh, no. They won't. I have one place where you can hide, and never be found. I'll have to make you totally and completely human. Its going to hurt, a lot. I'll program it not to take your memories._

_"Where?"_

_"With the human version of your father."_

* * *

"Happy birthday, love," The Doctor said, smiling. Cora had Rose's current favorite meal set on the table; brown rice, plain grilled chicken, and steamed carrots. This week, it was all she could keep down. It wasn't a typical breakfast, but most people weren't going to argue with what a pregnant lady could keep down.

"Thank you. So what birthday do I celebrate? 22 or 25? Technically, I'm both," she said as she nibbled the rice. "I mean, if my life had remained linear, I'd be hitting 22. Born in '87, now it is '09. But we spent 4 years traveling. Then you brought us here, but not in my linear time. Technically, I've lived for 25 years, give or take a month or two."

"I'd say 25," Cora answered, setting down a dish of Rose's favorite yogurt. "About to be a mum and all. Don't want the mister to look like a cradle-robber." Rose laughed.

Dinner was interrupted when the sound of the TARDIS engines echoed from the attic. Rose and The Doctor stared, wide-eyed for a moment before running up.

The Doctor threw open the attic door, and sure enough, there stood his beautiful TARDIS.

"WHAT!?" he yelled. "But...this...impossible-"

"Oh, hullo," The Bow-tied Doctor said, opening the door. "Have you picked a proper name?" The human Doctor stared for a good ten seconds, trying to decide if he were having some sort of dream.

"Arthur," he finally said.

"Dent?"

"Tyler!" he replied. The Bow-tied Doctor smiled as The Human Doctor stared at him angrily. "You've punched a hole in the universe the size of Pluto to ask my bloody name!?"

"No," The Bow-tied Doctor answered, gently. "No, I have something you've misplaced, that isn't safe anyplace else but with you, old friend. Come on, you two, get in here."

"What happened to the coral?" Rose asked.

"Crash landed after my last regeneration. I needed to clean it up a bit." The Bow-tied Doctor stared around his TARDIS for a moment. "Oh, yes. The reason I punched a massive hole in the universe." The human Doctor saw blond hair first, and then the face of his daughter, alive, smiling, and jumping into his arms.

"Jenny," he breathed, eyes closing as he held her. Tears burned in his eyes.

"Arthur," Rose said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Her husband turned to face her, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Jenny, as in-"

"As in, my daughter, Jenny. Jenny, this is my wife, Rose. Doctor, what's happened? Why is she here?"

"Seems she's a bit of a trouble-maker. remember the incident on Jupiter?" The Doctor nodded. "Well, this little angel was the guilty party."

"Sorry, Dad." He hadn't let go of her.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm just glad you're alive. How are you alive?"

"I was, then I wasn't, and then I was again. That's all I really know." The Doctor nodded. "I've been running, for over nearly 11 years, Dad. I can't run any more."

"She's completely human, now, Arthur," The Bow-tied Doctor informed. "They won't find her here." The Doctor nodded.

"Thank you," he said, reaching a hand out. They shook, and there was a slight glow. He pulled his hand back in shock, and glared for a moment.

"Doctor," Rose called. "Thank you...for leaving him here. We're completely happy."

"I know. This is everything I've always wanted. All that's missing is a little Rose."

"One's on the way," The Human Doctor answered."

"Rose? You're pregnant?" The Bow-tied Doctor asked. He felt a mixture of joy and sorrow. Rose nodded. The Bow-tied Doctor punched a few buttons. "Do you want to know?" he asked.

"Rose?" The Human Doctor asked. "We can find out...pink or blue..." Rose nodded.

"You're going to have a daughter," The Bow-tied Doctor said softly. "I hope she looks like you, Rose." She let him put a hand over the baby. "You are so love, little one." There was a whine from the engines. "Okay, all those not traveling the multiverse should step off. I've got a rift to repair before the multiverse collapses."

"Wait, you left the coat, and the note said you were married," Rose called back as they stepped out.

"We went to the singing towers last night," he responded, with such sadness in his voice, The Doctor could feel it. He knew what it meant. He knew that Jenny was here, not because it was likely the safest place for her, but because The Bow-tied Doctor had just lost his wife, and was not in a place where he could think properly. He needed time to grieve. With a small wave, The Bow-tied Doctor closed the door and the TARDIS whooshed away.

"I have a question, Arthur Douglas Tyler," Rose said, hands on her hips. "If he could bring the TARDIS here, why were we left in Norway?"

"He's just lost his wife. I met her the day she died. For him, last night was the night before she died. For him, he's just lost her. He doesn't care if the multiverse collapses, or time implodes. It didn't, and if we're still here, it won't. But what he did was very nearly suicidal." Rose tucked herself into his arms. "When he touched my hand, I got his memories. He's lost his wife, her parents, you, Donna, Martha and Mickey, Jack, everyone. He's given up, Rose."

"Call him back!"

"I can't."

"Dad," Jenny said. "Will he be all right?"

"He'll regenerate soon, and will get through this," The Doctor answered. "Knowing you are happy and pregnant," he said to Rose. "And you are safe," he said to Jenny. "Was enough. He'll be okay. Besides, he's got Jack Harkness to go find. They'll go drinking, and toast in River's honor. He'll be all right eventually."

"When you shook hands, you both glowed. Why?" Jenny asked.

"He transferred some of his memories to me, about his last few moments. Rose, you were the last person he saw."

"How?"

"Think back to New Year's 2005. You were walking with your mum, and some drunken fool asked you the year." Rose's head snapped up. "That was one of his last stops before he regenerated. He wasn't drunk, he was dying. He had to see you the only way he knew how, before you met, so the time-lines didn't cross. Your life had become fixed by then, and he couldn't even tell you who he was. But seeing you smile made him so, so happy."

* * *

"Oi, who the hell are you?" Jackie called to the blond girl sitting in the porch swing. Tony was perched on her hip.

"Jenny."

"Jenny who?"

"Hullo, Jackie," The Doctor called as he brought lunch out. "Jenny, this is Rose's mum. Jackie, this is Jenny. My daughter." He smiled, but felt terror. Jackie would either embrace the idea, or turn on him. Jenny had been warned that Jackie's moods were not as stable as she pretended they were.

"Jenny," Jackie said with a smile. "Lovely to meet you. Now, Arthur, can you calmly explain why you have a child?"

"Oi, I'm almost eighteen years old."

"Oi, I'm nearly a thousand ," The Doctor called back over his shoulder. "She was cloned from a tissue sample while I was held at gun-point about 8 months ago, from a linear version of time."

"Wibbly-wobbly?"

"Exactly. The next incarnation of my Time Lord body ripped a hole the size of a planetoid getting her here, after he used a cellular manipulator to alter her DNA and make her human." Jackie pretended she understood. The Doctor furrowed his brow, deciding whether or not to call Jackie on it. "Right. So, some time ago, she landed at the wrong place, at the wrong time and got into some trouble. He brought her here to save her life. I didn't even know she was alive. I saw her die."

"You time lords and non-linear time. Gives me a head ache." She set Tony down to play in the garden. "Is Rose still angry with me?"

"Oh, yes."

"Damn." Jackie headed into the house.

"Best stay out here. The two have rows that will burst an ear drum."

"What's it like?"

"What?"

"A fight with your mum?" The Doctor felt a sorrow come over him.

"All the love you have is still there, and you get angrier at you mum more than anyone else in the whole multiverse. You feel like, at any moment, you could burst into flames, and the worlds to don't want to say come out, and you can't take them back. But when you see that look, that one that says you've gone too far, your own words hurt you as much as they hurt the other person, be it your parent or your child."

"It was very lonely, on my own," Jenny said very softly. "I never found a companion to travel with the way you had Rose, Martha and Donna." The Doctor sat next to her on the swing, and let her lean into him.

"You are very much my daughter. Never alone again, Jen." He kissed her hair and stared out into the garden. "See that lake? You're going to learn out to fish there."

"I can fish, ride a uni-cycle, build rather well, and cook."

"What can't you do?"

"I can't play the piano."

"Neither can I." Jenny laughed. "I can play a kazoo."

"Dad," she said, seriously. "Please don't make me leave."

"Never," he gasped. "I'd never make you leave."

* * *

"I come in peace," Jackie called into the library of Rose's house. Rose looked up from the book she was reading. Jackie had a container of cupcakes.

"It's okay." Jackie hugged her daughter, kissed her cheek and hugged her again. "Mum, what you said was cruel."

"Yes, it was. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"You can't make it up with birthday cupcakes."

"Not even banana chocolate chip?" Rose fought the idea for a moment.

"Okay, with banana chocolate-chip." Rose took one of the cupcakes and dropped back onto the couch. "Did you meet Jenny?"

"She's lovely. Arthur seems complete, you know?" Rose smiled and nodded. "Are you two going to get on all right?"

"Yeah, I think so. She's not an infant, so I'm not going to be the one raising her."

"She's 17, and new to humanity. In some sense of the word, you are going to be one of her parents. She's going to need a woman's guidance through humanity."

"I can handle that. I'm like a step-mum, I suppose."

"How old is Arthur supposed to be?"

"Dad went and made him 42, as a bit of a joke."

"That wasn't kind. He only looks about 35."

"Well, Dad wasn't happy with him, so he made him old enough to be my dad." Rose started. "We were going to fix it, but not now. He has to be old enough to be Jenny's dad. She can pass as anything between 17 and 30, with a proper hair cut." Rose looked down sadly. "She's been alone her whole life. I could barely handle those few months without him. You had to survive a year without me. Imagine a whole lifetime."

"Now you've got one one the way, you understand."

"Yeah."

"So, tell me about the little one!" Rose grinned, ear to ear.

"When The Doctor came by and left Jenny, he gave me a quick scan. We're having a girl, in January. We're going to call her Samantha Danielle."

"Oh, that's a lovely name! I nearly named you Danielle, you know."

"I didn't!"

"Rose, that year you were gone, it nearly killed me. No one really believed me, because you had such a wild streak. They questioned Mickey, but never really looked into where you got off to. We were nobody to the police. When you told me that you were pregnant, I was so angry, because you are still a kid. 22 years old, married for three months. It was quite a lot to take in. I lost you, and I don't ever want to lose you again. I can't really call you mine now that you're married, and with a baby. I mean you're my daughter, but you're his wife, and the baby's mum."

"Mum, I'm 25." Rose explained the time differences again, and Jackie shook her head.

"I don't care how many years you traveled with him. 22 years ago, I gave birth to you. I nursed you, cleaned you, and raised you after your father died. For 19 years, you were my entire world, and I was yours." Rose stretched her feet out on the couch and rested her head on her Jackie's lap. Jackie immediately ran her finger's through Rose's hair.

"What if I don't know how to be her mum?"

"Which one?"

"Jenny's. I'm fairly certain that some sort of maternal instinct will kick in with Sammie."

"It will with Jenny, too. When she drives you mad, with her loud, weird music, you can come over and drive me mad with your loud, weird music." Rose Laughed. "I better check on Tony."

Jackie removed herself from her daughter's couch and headed outside. There, in the garden, in the tree, The Doctor, Jenny, and Tony were perched.

"Oh, my God," Rose said, staring at her idiot husband, 20 feet off the ground, with his daughter and Rose's 1-and-a-half-year-old brother.

"Have you gone completely mad?!"

"She's never climbed a tree!" The Doctor called back, with the biggest smile Rose had ever seen.


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Home

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Author's Note: This started out as a small one-shot, and snowballed. Here's hoping for another good story!

Note 2: Sorry that I took so long. We've had one helluva week. When I say my toddler is active, I mean hyper active. He was diagnosed today with ADHD and mild Autism Spectrum Disorder. (Bill Gates has both of those!) So we're on a whirlwind of trying to schedule next doctor visits, start early intervention therapies, and hopefully we'll be dropping these labels by Kindergarten! What a week!

* * *

As soon as Tony's feet were firmly on the ground, Jackie swatted The Doctor's arm several times, yelling about broken bones, skinned knees, and her child too young for such things. He did his best not to laugh at her rant. Jenny smiled. It didn't take any sort of psychic ability to see that Jackie loved him as though he were her own child.

"I'm sorry! We were having fun!"

"He's an infant!"

"He's nearly two!"

"And how old is your daughter? Seventeen? Eighteen? You're likely to get all of us killed or maimed!" she fussed. She lifter her baby up, and looked him over twice. "You could have fallen and been killed, Arthur. In a tree like a child, with a baby on the way." Tony lunged from her arms to The Doctor's.

"He had fun. Didn't you?" Tony nodded and pointed to the tree.

"Tee!"

"Who is the best little brother in the multiverse? Is it Tony Tyler? I think It's Tony Tyler. Tony Tyler!" He tossed the little boy in the air slightly, eliciting a giggle. "I'm sorry, Jackie. I'll try not to send you into cardiac arrest anymore tonight." She glared. "You're still my favorite mum-in-law. Does that help?"

"I'd better be your only mum-in-law," she grumbled, walking ahead of them toward the house. The Doctor draped an arm around his daughter, and gave her a wink.

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

Rose closed her eyes as she listened as Jenny and The Doctor talked, and he taught her to skip a stone. Her mind wandered to the future, where Jenny and The Doctor would teach Samantha the same useless task. Her mind then wandered to the birthday before, spent hidden, clawing her way back through the multiverse to get to The Doctor, and the year before, the day he left her on the beach. The year before had passed on the TARDIS without even being noticed by even Rose. The Doctor has promised to make up for the last few years of hell.

Hearing his laughter, seeing how much he loved his daughter was gift enough, although she felt like there was some sort of big ending to the day. He planned a party for her in the attic at her parents' house. She heard Jenny scream and Rose jerked her attention back to her family. It had started to rain hard, and they were running toward her.

"Oi, you two, you're soaked!"

"Come on," The Doctor called, reaching a hand out to his wife. "We're freezing! Let's get back up to the house. Oi, this rain better clear up by tonight!"

"What is tonight?"

"You birthday gift," he answered, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "It can wait until this clears up, but it would be better tonight." He covered his wife and daughter with his coat and rushed them back to the house.

* * *

There was a small party with a few of her friends from Torchwood at her parents' house. It was very relaxed, with fun music playing in the background, laughter, and an obnoxious video game that Pete and The Doctor decided would be played, once enough alcohol was consumed. Captain Jack Harkness kept his eyes fixed on The Doctor for the first hour of the festivities, until The Doctor took notice.

"Doctor-"

"Arthur," The Doctor corrected.

"Whatever. We need to have a word," Jack said, escorting him into what used to be the attic bedroom. "We've been contacted by aliens, searching for you."

"Jenny." He felt his jaw set. "No one is getting anywhere near my daughter."

"They're not looking for her. They are looking for You."

"What species?

"Gallifreian."

"What?" The Doctor wasn't sure he'd heard Jack correctly.

"Susan. The woman who contacted me, she calls herself Susan. She won't give me more information without your consent." The doctor fell back onto the sofa that had been placed in that room. His head was spinning, and it was hard to breathe.

"We're in a parallel universe," The Doctor breathed. "The Time war didn't happen here. ROSE!" he yelled. She set down her cake and hurried to him. "Rose...Susan. She's alive and well. The Time war didn't happen here! The time war...Gallifrey...No Daleks. Rose, my home is still here! My children..."

"What?"

"We need a ship! My kids, my parents, my-" he stopped and clamped his mouth closed.

"Your wife," Rose completed, eyes brimming with tears.

"Not my wife. My counterpart in this universe...she's His wife. You, Rose Tyler, You are my wife." He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her head. "My children. We've got to locate them."

"Your oldest boy is on Earth, and probably at Torchwood by now. There's a TARDIS waiting to take you home.

"Rose," he started.

"I can't think of a better way to celebrate my birthday than meeting your children."

"First, though," he said, taking her hands and leading her outside to the telescope on the terrace. Thankfully, the skies were clear enough for this. "I've got a gift that only a Time Lord can give. Even if I'm mostly human, I can still give it. Do you remember when I said my name was written in the stars?"

"Yes?"

"This is what I meant," he said. "Watch the sky, right there, through the telescope." Rose looked through and saw a single star. "Don't blink, just watch and listen." He leaned in and whispered into her ear. A few seconds after he did, a burst of light in the sky blinked and a star was formed before her eyes, very close to the first star. "I gave you your name, in my language. Thousands of years ago, it was decided, and when I told it to you, the point became fixed. A star was created, and it has a place in time, past, present, and future. As soon as I said your name, it became real, in all of time. And the star next to it?"

"Yeah?"

"Its mine."

* * *

The Doctor walked through the hallways of Torchwood. The sound of a TARDIS engine made his heart race. It took everything in him not to run. Rose was pregnant, and he didn't want to risk her falling.

As soon as he rounded the last corner, a man turned around, smiling.

"I'd know you," he said. "I'd know you anywhere, Father!" The Doctor could barely breathe. His oldest son was only inches away. The Doctor was afraid it was a dream, until the man before him pulled him into a hug. "Father, I'm called Bradley Bently here."

"Arthur Tyler. My wife, Rose, and my daughter, Jenny."

"I've got another sister!" He pulled Jenny into the hug and then Rose. "Mother will be sore that you've married a human."

"Oi! Your grandmother was human!"

"Sorry."

"What of my counterpart?"

"He's been gone, a long time. When the Daleks and the Time Lords first battled, he took the first hit, and it was from a Time Lord weapon. The idea that he could die to save a Dalek prevented a war." The Doctor felt the air rush out of his lungs. "Mother's remarried. There are eleven of us now."

"Thirteen," The Doctor corrected. "Jenny and Samantha."

"You're expecting?" The man asked Rose, who simply nodded.

"In my world, the war broke out and was done and locked before I could get to the TARDIS. I was the last. Jenny's a human clone, and I'm a Meta-crisis clone of the actual Time Lord. Only one heart." Bradley's breath caught. "I'm him, but not him."

"You're him, but not him, who still isn't Him. My father thrice removed, I supposed."

"How did you know to look for me?"

"You showed up with your TARDIS a few days ago, an told us...or at least a version of you did. He wore a bow-tie. We helped him seal the rift between our two worlds before it all collapsed. Not your most shining moment, but we understand why. Come along then. Into the TARDIS. Gallifrey is waiting for us."

"But, what about me?" Rose said weakly.

"You're our step-mother," Bradley offered. "Where we go, you go. We'll be back shortly. Come on then, the lot of you!" Rose smiled. Bradley reminded her of The Doctor some years ago.

* * *

This TARDIS looked like a pantry on the outside, but upon entering, the differences between The Doctor's ship and this were astounding. The walls looked like they were made of glass, sitting in an aquarium, with tropical fish, a whale, and several dolphins swimming around them. The center was well set for two pilots to fly, and one person if a second pilot wasn't to be found.

"Nice TARDIS, my boy."

"A gift from mother. Not as big as your stolen one," he said, winking. "But is is a far superior ship."

"Oi! Borrowed! I was going to return it...eventually."

"We all called it a rattle-trap. The comparison, Rose, is a corvette to an old VW bus. My father is considered a...free spirit."

"You're a hippie?" Rose asked, with a chuckle. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Best Birthday ever."

"It's your birthday?"

"Yeah."

"I've got a better story. Since it's your birthday, Know why he calls himself The Doctor?"

"No!" The Doctor barked.

"I would love to."

"The Love Doctor. I'm actually surprised he wears shoes now. He went to Earth when he was about 20 or so years old, to live on a nude beach. He had the TARDIS disguised as a hippie wagon, and painted peace signs and hearts all over the outside. People felt better seeing him, and started calling him that. Apparently, Grandfather was so angry, he literally, regenerated. He wanted to nuke the whole planet, and my father, completely naked, just tucked a flower behind his ear."

"Mum will love this," she chuckled. The Doctor was as read as he could possibly be.

"Oi! That was hundreds of years ago. And only partially true. Alternate universe."

"Oh?"

"I didn't tuck it behind his ear, I dropped it into his shirt pocket. He grabbed me up, tossed me in my TARDIS and used his Sonic probe to lock in coordinates. I still managed to give him the slip."

"Do you still leave the brakes on?"

"Yes, he did last time we flew together." Bradley chuckled, pressed a few buttons, twisted a knob, and they were off. A moment later, they were stopped.

"Welcome home, Father."

They stepped out of the TARDIS, and into red grass, outside of a large house. It was castle-like, with stone, and stained glass. There were red hills surrounding the area, and one, this tallest, had a massive tree. Rose imagines that he played there and climbed that tree as a child. In the distance, there was a white temple, made of marble and stone. It was everything he described, and more. More than a dozen people rushed to him. The Doctor couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and cried, holding his children as close as he could.

"Everyone, this is my wife, Rose, and my daughter, Jenny." All of his children, grandchildren, and several great-grandchildren that surrounded him smiled and greeted the two. It was a bit overwhelming.

"Son!" came a booming voice from the steps of the temple.

"Hullo, Dad," The Doctor called back. His father, ran to his son, and hugged him tightly enough to lift him from the ground. When he sat him back down, he had stopped smiling.

"Only one heart. You've only got one heart."

"Meta-crisis."

"You've committed crime as well." The man's voice was sad.

"Genocide," The Doctor whispered. "In my world, the war lasted for centuries, and only for one nanosecond at the same time. It was time-locked, and I couldn't get home. I was the last, and they were on the verge of universal take-over. I'm sorry, Dad." He sounded very much like a little boy.

"You certainly always knew how to scare up trouble. What do you call yourself?"

"Arthur Tyler. This is my wife, Rose, and my daughter, Jenny."

"A human name, and a human wife. This won't do, son," he whispered. The Doctor stepped between his wife and his father.

"No, I'm happy. We're happy! Please, don't take them away, Father! She has a Gallifreian name. As does Jenny, I just haven't given it to her yet. You can't take them from me!" The look of confusion on his father's face made The Doctor even more angry.

"What? Take them away? Have you gone completely mad?"

"That's the second time I've been asked today, so yes, quite possibly."

"Before you speak, think. Who attended the wedding?" The Doctor's face went blank. And then it dawned on him. He wasn't technically married. His father smiled broadly. "Grandson, fetch a silk scarf." One of the young men dashed into the temple.

"I seek you love, and your forgiveness," The Doctor said, to his father, who rested a hand on his son't shoulder.

"I proudly give it."

"I seek you blessing in my marriage."

"I consent and very gladly give it." The Doctor let out a hard breath and accepted the scarf from his son. He and Rose wrapped a hand in it. He leaned in and kissed Rose. "You, young lady, are now a daughter of Galifrey. Welcome to the mad-house that this family has created. Our home is always open to you, and to your family. Bring your parents for a meal. We must celebrate!" The old man clapped his hands once. "Grandchildren. Let us prepare a proper feast."

* * *

Jackie felt her chest tighten when the rushing engines of the TARDIS woke her in the middle of the night. Rose had left with her husband hours earlier, and hadn't yet contacted her. She shouldn't have been surprised to see a wardrobe appear in her front garden. Rose stepped out and rushed into the house.

"Mum, we're back!"

"Rose, its 3 AM! What happened? Are you both all right?"

"Get dressed. Wake Tony and Dad. His family is holding a banquet in our honor. His Dad's given his consent to our marriage, and his kids are all so happy to have him back."

"Slow down. You have that ruddy Time machine, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Come back in 7 hours." Jackie padded off to her bedroom, muttering a few choice words.


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Home

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Author's Note: This started out as a small one-shot, and snowballed. Here's hoping for another good story!

* * *

Rose stepped back into the TARDIS. She explained to Bradley, who laughed heartily, pressed a few buttons, and gestured to the door. This time when Rose opened the door, it was morning, and Jackie was ready to go. Tony was awake and dressed, and her father wore a fine suit. They followed her into the wardrobe.

"This is so beautiful! Tony, look at the dolphin!"

"Fissy!" the little boy called, pointing at the creatures. "Mee-mo!"

"Yeah, Nemo!"

"Good morning. Welcome to TARDIS airlines. I'm Bradley, your grandson, host, and pilot. We're expecting a smooth flight today, with no turbulence, and no atmosphere. Hold on to the railing for take-off and landing in 3...2...1." The TARDIS shook for a second.

"Nice take-off," Pete commented.

"That was the landing. We're here."

* * *

Jackie took a deep breath. The three seconds before she opened the door, an eternity passed in her mind. She'd never stepped on another planet. She was now the alien. The sky would be different. Four years earlier, her daughter's workplace was blown up, and that was what started all of this. Four years earlier, she'd offered her bed to the person who is now her son-in-law. She now had grandchildren, who could fly a TARDIS. Her grandchildren weren't the same species as she was. She was now in an alternate demention, married to her dead husband, with a second child, and they were discussing more children. Her mother thought she was dead, and her counter-part in this world lost both parents years ago. The Doctor had a very handsome son who was a pilot. The Doctor was directly responsible for her current situation, from about to take her first step onto an alien world, to happily married to the love of her life, to Rose and Tony's happy lives. It was a round-a-bout way to get there, but she would have to thank him for getting them there. He saved them from being ordinary.

"Mum? All right, then?"

"Yeah. Just happy." She opened the door and stepped into red grass.

* * *

The meal had been so vast, and so delicious, it had taken 12 hours for the party to break up. The Doctor and his children told stories of their adventures, with Rose adding in commentary. Pete and The Doctor's father discussed what traditions would be passed down to this child that was expected. Jackie and The Doctor's daughter got to know one another. The party fell silent when a loud bell started to ring in a tower. The servants came and began cleaning up the party.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"The best way to explain it is...well...they have to go to church. Today is a holiday, and they have to go pray to the Gods for the next 3 hours. Kind of like the Mormons in America do." Rose nodded. "I'm the hippie. Left the church as a youngster and never looked back.

"Why?"

"Because, it wasn't me. Only 4 of my children attend. My father only went for my mother, who was human, and Mormon. Breakfast with the two of them was hilarious. He'd fallen in-love with Earth coffee, and it is absolutely against the Mormon religion. He'd try and sneak it, but she could smell it on him from a kilometer away."

"Son," his father called. "We'd love for you to join us."

"No thanks. Ever the free-spirited will-o-the-wisp. I'll return often," he offered. His father hugged him tightly.

"It is so good to have you home, even if you aren't him, who still wasn't him." The old man winked. "You're still him." The old man hugged his boy once more.

"Now what?" Rose asked The Doctor.

"We get a proper TARDIS and see the universe? Together?" His family started filing out of the building to begin the walk to the temple.

"Wife. Pregnant. Not up to planet-hoping."

"Are you staying here, Father?" one of his children asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"I'm going back to Earth," he told them. "I'm taking a vacation for the next 20 years or so. Maybe we'll watch the moon landing in this universe. See what all is so different." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Enjoy yourself, son. Visit us." The Doctor smiled as his father tossed him a set of keys. "We still have that rattle-trap you "borrowed" from your grandmother. It's in storage. It might need an upgrade or two before it is flight-worth."

* * *

It had been powered down for thirty years. Upon his entering, The Doctor winced. It had obviously crash-landed, very hard. His counterpart had apparently crashed it in the middle of the meeting room, where the Dalek leaders and the Time Lord ministers were in a screaming match. A Time Lord pulled a weapon, and The Doctor stopped it. He died, in front of his wife, father, and grandfather. The echo of his death was still ringing in the TARDIS.

"Hello, old friend," he said resting a hand on a panel. "I'm not him, but I'm him. If you'll let me, I'll take you on a few adventures again. We'll scare up some troubles. You were a happy little TARDIS on Earth. We'll go back to the beach." The TARDIS started to glow weakly. He used his sonic screwdriver to help it power up. The engines whined. "I'll even take the brake off. Get some real speed for you, you sexy TARDIS!" The lights came on, and the interior starts to repair itself and rebuild. "How about that Coral one? It has always been my favorite!"

* * *

Rose and Jenny took that time to get to know The Doctor's children, who hadn't gone to the temple. Jenny looked very much like one of her brothers, who had never regenerated. Several of his children were within their first body.

"What did he look like?" Rose asked. "When he was a boy, what color were his eyes?"

"Oh, he looked remarkably like me," a man said. "He had sandy brown hair, big brown eyes-"

"And a nose a mile long! But don't worry. Even if he hadn't been human when you decided to have a baby, the baby would look like his current form. Everything changes, down to the DNA." The man, whose name Rose couldn't possibly pronounce without a second tongue, looked about 90. He was well into his 400's and on his 5th regeneration.

"Do you always come back as a man?"

"No, I've been a woman, and a gender that doesn't typically exist in a humanoid body. Regeneration in a TARDIS can be a bit tricky. Dad's was always set to human. We're typically human form. Those that aren't, well, that's what the perception filter is for. He," the old man said, pointing to one of his brothers. "He is in the form of a male Cat nurse/ priest. But there's a perception filter that makes him look human to humans."

"Wicked!"

"Rose, Jenny!" The Doctor called. He was back in his suit, tie, long brown coat, and Converse shoes.

"I supposed we're off then."

"Oh, my children," The Doctor murmured, looking at them all. "I love you, and I'll be back. Come out to Earth and meet your sister when she arrives!" There was a hum of agreement. Long hugs all around were had, and then he opened the door to the TARDIS. Rose felt the rush of anticipation that came only when following The Doctor onto the ship. It looked almost the same, but without the worn-out chairs, and bolts everywhere. It was clean. "So, shall we go home, my lovely wife?"

"Not yet." The Doctor smiled. "I want another adventure."

"Well, then. Let's have another adventure! ALLONS-Y!"

* * *

Author's Note:Thank for reading! I'm already working on a sequel, tentatively titled "Return to Grace." Allons-y!

Also, I couldn't resist putting in a "Jenny? Jenny Who?" in there.


End file.
